


Be Careful With Caffeine

by confetticas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caffeinated Children, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confetticas/pseuds/confetticas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is fairly certain that when he left, they had an actual living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful With Caffeine

“…what happened here?” Michael questions faintly as stares at what he is fairly certain was, only a few hours ago, their rather nicely organized living room.    
  
Adam is sprawled across the floor, buried under a pile of toys and blankets, as well as two barely visible heads full of blonde curls. “Unnngh,” he complains unintelligibly.   
  
Michael frowns. “Mel, Amy? You wanna tell me what happened?” he asks cautiously.  
  
Amy lifts her head up, grinning widely. “We played with Daddy.”  
  
“I can see that, sweetie,” Michael says carefully, trying not to cringe. “And what did you play?”  
  
“Everything!” Melody supplies in a chipper voice, bouncing up excitedly and almost tripping over the mess of toys. “It was soooo much fun, we played Wii and then we played dolls and then we played –”  
  
Adam groans again and manages to pull himself up to a sitting position, leaning against the couch. “ _Everything_ ,” he emphasizes exhaustedly. “They found the coffee.”  
  
Michael blinks, and this time he _does_ cringe. “Oops,” he offers apologetically, remembering being in such a hurry this morning that he’d left almost a full mug on the table. In his defense, trying to avoid being forced to listen to Castiel bitch and moan for hours was a pretty good reason to be forgetful.   
  
“I _knew_ that wasn’t me,” Adam mumbles, too tired to quite pull off the vehemence he intends to show. “By the time I realized…” he shrugs helplessly, the slightest smile pulling at his lips despite his exhaustion. “Well. It was fun,” he offers optimistically.  
  
“SO MUCH FUN!” Amy shrieks in delighted agreement, tackle-hugging Adam, utterly unbothered by his pained groan in response.   
  
Adam rolls his eyes affectionately and wraps an arm around her, gesturing for Mel to join them. She does so, just as enthusiastic as her twin. “I think we should go to sleep, girls. What d’you say?” for all the hope in his voice, Adam knows better, and is honestly mostly amused at how quickly they let go of him and run for Michael.  
  
Michael chuckles and kneels down to hug their daughters. “How about we let Daddy go to sleep, and the three of us watch a movie and eat pizza?”  
  
Twin squeals of delight bounce around the room in response. Adam sends his mate a grateful look and takes the opportunity to make a dash for the bedroom. Sleep. And tomorrow, a word about places one should _not_ leave full cups of coffee, no matter _how_ obnoxious one’s little brother might be.   
  
Adam falls asleep with a grin on his face, to the lullaby of his daughters and mate laughing and teasing in the living room. 


End file.
